triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
Cupids are angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Description Cupids start off as Cherubs and eventually become Cupids and sent into the field to help spread love. They are under the service of Heaven, particularly serving Michael. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating affection in certain, special bloodlines. There are hundreds of them stationed on Earth. Strangely for Angels, they're incredibly emotional creatures, openly cheerful, optimistic, and easily saddened. Powers and Abilities *'Empathy:' to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. **'Love Detection:' to identify the emotion of love. *'Love Augmentation:' to augment love in others. *'Love Empowerment:' to be empowered by love. *'Love Inducement:' to induce the emotion of love into others. *'Romance Embodiment:' to become the embodiment of romance. *'Sexual Inducement:' to induce sexual arousal, lust, bliss and pleasure in others. Known Cupids |-|Earth-8= Cupids *Cupid Judge *Kama *Coop Nephilim *P.J. Halliwell |-|Earth-9= Weakness *'Angelic Exorcism:' There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. *'Angel Banishing sigil:' This sigil is capable of banishing angels, even an archangel. *'Angel Blades/Swords:' Any angel with the exception of archangels can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their vessel. **'Angel-killing bullets' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades are capable of killing all angels apart from archangels. *'Angel Depowering Sigil:' A sigil capable of depowering an angel. Archangels are significantly weakened though not fully depowered by this. *'Angel Depowering Spell:' It is capable of depowering nearby angels if certain trail along with the sigils. *'Angel Imprisoning Sigil:' It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lose their powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. *'Angel Proofing Sigil:' It prevents an angel from entering a room, or listening sounds coming from inside. *'Angel trap:' It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. *'Angel Suppressing Sigil:' It is used to give control of a vessel to the human the angel is inhabiting. *'Angel Ward:' Angel wards are enochian-based symbols that prevent the entry of an angel from a certain location. *'Energy Focusing Sigil:' This spell can kill any angel directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. *'Vessel Expulsion:' A vessel possesses the ability to expel the angel possessing them if they so choose depending on their strength of will and willingness to be possessed. *'Weak Vessels:' Having a weak vessel prevents an angel to use his full power. Notes *If a Cupid had lived a long time and is abruptly stripped of his powers, he will immediately age and die. *Piper Halliwell created a potion to send a Cupid back to his plane. It includes Lavender, Oysters, Rosemary, Chocolate, Basic Caris Compound and Desire. *They are not allowed to make two people fall in love when that relationship is forbidden, as was the case with Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Category:Species Category:Angelic Beings